boy in train station
by baekyeolidiots
Summary: sebelumnya jongin bukan orang yang mempunyai rasa ingin tahu yang besar. namun saat dia menemukan namja mungil di stasiun kereta api itu semua nya berubah.. kaisoo/oneshoot/


Boy in train station

**Exo fanfiction**

**Author** : baekyeolidiots

**Casts **: Kim Jongin x Do kyungsoo, and other member of exo

**Pairing** : kaisoo / Kaido

**Rating** : T

**Genres** : romance,angst (but i'm not sure about it)

**Words** : 3,5k+

**Lenght** : oneshoot

**Warning** : **Yaoi, boys love story, boyXboy,typos everywhere!**

**Disclaimer** : **cerita punya author** tapi semua cast yang ada disini author cuma minjem aja. Mereka milik tuhan, orangtua,agency serta fans nya termasuk author sendiri.

**A/N** : hai gue balik lagi dengan ff baru, serta couple baru juga. Hihihi sebenernya pengen banget menuhin request ff dari kak aul yang minta di buatin fluff kaisoo. Tapi malah ide ini yang muncul. Kkk~ maaf ya kak aul :3 fluff kaisoo masih dalam proses.

Ff ini di ketik sebelum UTS. Jadi kalau ceritanya agak ngebut maaf ya ._. **terinspirasi juga sama film india** yang gue lupa judulnya apa haha. Tapi ceritanya ga sama kok. Serius deh :3

Udah dulu ya cuap-cuapnya. Byeee :3

Selamat membaca !

**Boy in train station**

_Summary : aku tau seberapa dalam kesedihanmu_

_Aku bisa merasakannya_

_Aku tau bagaimana kehilangan orang yang paling berharga dan yang paling kita cintai di dunia ini_

_Aku pernah merasakannya_

_Aku ingin kau bisa membaginya denganku_

_Semua kesedihanmu..._

_Aku siap..._

Musim dingin berakhir dan Awal musim semi sudah tiba lagi. Bunga akan bermekaran dengan indahnya tatkala musim ini telah tiba. Yang berarti kehangatan akan segera tiba seiring berjalannya musim semi. Bunga bermekaran di Musim semi seperti cinta yang memberikan sebuah keindahan dan kehangatan saat setiap orang merasakannya. Melodi indah yang menghantarkan hati untuk turut merasakan indah dan hangatnya musim ini.

Seperti biasa, jalanan kota seoul yang akan padat pada awal maupun akhir pekan. Orang-orang akan menjalani aktifitasnya di awal pekan dengan Kembali sibuk bekerja atau pun bersekolah. Dan pada akhir pekan semua berbondong-bondong untuk mencari tempat menghabiskan waktu berlibur walaupun hanya untuk sehari atau dua hari.

_Musim dingin merupakan awal semua yang jongin ingin ketahui._

_Semua hal yang membuat beribu pertanyaannya di otaknya membutuhkan jawaban pasti._

_Tidak hanya dengan melihatnya dari kejauhan._

_Terduduk di sebuah tanah yang berbukit di sebuah stasiun kereta bawah pohon ume..._

"jongin, ayo cepat! Keretanya sebentar lagi akan berangkat. Kau jangan hanya duduk disana."

Sebuah suara melengking dari seorang wanita paruh baya yang di yakini sebagai ibu jongin itu mengintrupsi anaknya untuk segera naik kereta.

Jongin mengangguk dan beranjak dari kursi tempat tunggu di stasiun. Dia memasuki kereta yang masih sangat sepi, karena stasiun ini adalah pemberhentian pertamanya.

Jongin duduk di sebuah bangku kereta dekat dengan kaca yang bersebrangan dengan pintu masuknya tadi. Dia tatap lekat namja yang ada di bawah pohon ume yang ada di luar kereta. Namja mungil itu duduk bersipuh dekat dengan sebuah gundukan tanah sambil menggumamkan beberapa kata, seperti bicara sendiri. Jongin juga sempat melihat namja itu mengusap matanya kasar,sepertinya tengah menghapus air matanya.

Entah apa yang membuat jongin terus menatap ke arah namja itu. Mungkin dia hanya penasaran dengan apa yang di lakukan namja mungil itu disana. Hampir setiap jongin berkunjung ke rumah neneknya di busan setiap bulan di tanggal 12 pasti namja itu ada disana.

Sebuah sirine kereta api telah berbunyi. Itu artinya kereta akan segera meninggalkan stasiun itu. Jongin menengok ke arah ibunya yang duduk disamping. Dan ketika dia melihat ke arah luar lagi,namja mungil itu sudah pergi...

Di hari berikutnya, jongin datang ke stasiun itu. Dia sengaja tidak datang tepat di tanggal 12. Hanya ingin memastikan saja. Pikirnya.

Jongin sengaja duduk di tempat biasa ia menunggu kereta api. Tapi hari sudah sangat sore tapi namja itu tidak datang juga. Jongin menghela nafas. Dia menyimpulkan bahwa namja itu akan datang ke stasiun hanya pada tanggal 12 saja. Baru saja dia akan beranjak pergi dari sana ada sebuah suara yang menginstrupsinya.

"hai anak muda."

Jongin menengokan kepalanya ke arah seorang paman yang menggunakan seragam masinis yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"hai paman." Sapa jongin balik.

"dari tadi aku melihat mu disini tapi tidak kunjung naik kereta. Ada yang kau tunggu?" tanya paman masinis itu.

"tidak paman. Aku hanya ingin duduk saja disini." Jawab jongin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Jongin mengangkat lengannya dan melihat jam tangannya. Dia beranjak dari duduknya,lalu membungkuk ke paman masinis tadi.

"maaf paman. Ini sudah sore. Aku pulang dulu. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Paman masinis itu hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan dan tersenyum lembut pada jongin. Jongin melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar stasiun.

Dia berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota seoul petang itu. Jongin harus segera pulang karena takut ibunya akan khawatir nanti.

...

"ibu sepertinya aku tidak akan ikut ke rumah nenek minggu depan." Ucap jongin pada ibunya saat mereka sedang makan malam.

Wanita paruh baya itu menatap sang anak-jongin- dengan tatapan bingung meminta penjelasan.

Jongin membenarkan letak duduknya dan melanjutkan omongannya.

"uhm! Minggu depan sehun mengajak ku belajar bersama. Dan bukankah joonmyeon hyung minggu depan libur kuliah? Dan aku pikir ibu bisa pergi bersama joonmyeon hyung. Bagaimana ?"

Ibu jongin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti, lalu melirik anak sulungnya yang duduk di sebelah jongin.

"bagaimana joonmyeon?" tanya ibunya meminta pendapat.

Joonmyeon menghentikan acara menyuap makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Dia menghela nafas.

"aku sih sebenarnya tidak keberatan. Hanya saja minggu depan aku sudah ada janji bersama temanku." Joonmyeon menatap ibunya. "ehm! Tapi kalau jongin benar-benar tidak bisa pergi aku akan memba—"

"tidak perlu joonmyeon. Ibu akan pergi sendiri saja jika kalian tidak bisa." Ucap ibu mereka memotong omongan joonmyeon.

"tapi aku akan sempatkan mengantar dan menjemput ibu ke stasiun kok."

Ibunya hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan jongin.

...

Hari ini ibu jongin memutuskan untuk pergi lebih awal dari rencana awalnya. Sehingga mau tidak mau jongin harus bangun lebih pagi pula untuk mengantarkan sang ibu ke stasiun.

Saat kereta api sudah datang, ibunya masuk ke dalam kereta itu. Jongin melambaikan tangannya ke arah ibunya.

"hati-hati bu. Sampaikan salamku pada nenek!" teriak jongin setelah ibunya masuk ke dalam kereta api.

Jujur jongin merasa bersalah karena telah berbohong pada ibunya dan membawa-bawa nama sehun sahabatnya hanya untuk melihat dan mencari tahu lebih banyak tentang namja mungil yang selalu duduk di bawah pohon ume di seberang stasiun kereta itu.

Jongin duduk di tempat biasa dia duduk. Lalu mengeluarkan sebuah handphone serta memasangkan earphone untuk mendengarkan musik. Setelah beberapa lama dia menunggu, akhirnya namja mungil itu datang.

Namja mungil itu mengenakan celana jeans panjang dengan baju lengan panjang berwarna kuning cerah dengan motif garis hitam besar menghiasinya. Namja mungil itu juga membawa sebuah keranjang bunga dan sebuah buku. Lalu dia duduk bersipuh disana seperti biasa.

Angin kala itu menerbangkan beberapa bunga ume yang ada di pohonnya. Aneh, musim gugur kan masih lama. Dan bunga ume sudah bayak yang berjatuhan dari pohon itu.

Dari seberang jongin memperhatikan gerak-gerik namja mungil yang ada di bawah pohon ume. Entah kenapa jongin sangat penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan namja itu. Jongin bukanlah orang yang mempunyai rasa ingin tahu yang besar, tapi semenjak di tengah musim dingin yang lalu dia mulai tertarik pada sosok namja mungil yang selalu duduk bersipuh sambil menangis di sebuah gundukan tanah bawah pohon ume itu.

Awalnya jongin tidak peduli, hanya setelah beberapa kali dia melihat sosok itu, jongin jadi benar-benar penasaran.

"namanya Do kyungsoo."

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara yang membuyarkan lamunannya. Dia menemukan paman masinis yang tempo hari menyapanya disini. Jongin mengerutkan kedua alisnya,meminta cerita lebih. Paman masinis itu hanya tersenyum lalu memandang namja mungil yang baru saja jongin ketahui namanya itu kyungsoo,di seberang sana.

Jongin ikut memandang kyungsoo.

"dia adalah anak seorang masinis yang bekerja di stasiun ini. Ibunya sudah meninggal ketika melahirkannya. Dia anak tunggal." Lanjut paman itu, lalu menghela nafas.

"di seoul dia hanya hidup berdua dengan ayahnya. Saat awal musim dingin yang lalu ayahnya kecelakaan kereta api dan mayatnya tidak di temukan karena kereta itu hancur bertabrakan dengan kereta lain karena salah jalur—"

"—pada hari itu ayahnya menganti ship kerja jadi malam karena pada pagi harinya dia menghadiri acara kontes menyanyi yang di ikuti oleh kyungsoo karena pada hari itu adalah ulang tahun kyungsoo. Jadi dia bersikeras untuk datang ke acara itu."

"—setiap bulan kyungsoo akan datang kesini tepat pada tanggal 12 untuk memperingati kematian ayahnya. Dia selalu duduk di bawah pohon ume itu—karena disanalah dia menemukan jam tangan ayahnya itu. Kyungsoo sangat terpukul—dan mungkin dia menjadi sedikit lebih pendiam pasca ayahnya meninggal."

Entah kenapa hati jongin merasa tersentuh setelah mendengarkan cerita paman masinis tadi. Dia menatap iba ke arah kyungsoo. Jongin tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seorang ayah yang dia cintai.

Jongin merasa masih beruntung karena dia masih memiliki seorang ibu dan hyung yang masih menyayanginya. Jongin tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan kyungsoo yang harus di tinggalkan ayah yang notabenenya satu-satunya orang yang dia punya di dunia ini. Tanpa jongin sadari dia menangis dan merasakan dadanya sesak, seperti dia tahu dan bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaan kyungsoo saat ini.

"kau kenapa menangis anak muda? Kau baik-baik saja?". Tanya paman masinis itu.

Jongin mengusap air matanya kasar. "aku baik-baik saja paman."

Paman itu menepuk pundak jongin lalu tersenyum. Jongin masih memandang ke arah kyungsoo dan masih menatapnya dengan iba. Ketika dia merasakan tepukan di pundaknya jongin menoleh kesamping ke arah paman masinis itu tapi paman itu tidak ada disana. Dia menghilang...

Jongin tercengang dan mencari paman masinis tadi. Dia menemukan secarik kertas di tempat paman masinis tadi duduk lalu membaca sebuah pesan yang tertulis disana.

_Tolong jaga anak ku anak muda. Aku menitipkan anakku padamu, aku tahu kau orang baik. Aku percayakan dia padamu._

Lagi lagi jongin tercengang. Dia mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah kyungsoo di seberang tempatnya duduk saat ini. Tapi kyungsoo sudah beranjak dari sana. Jongin bermaksud untuk menghampiri kyungsoo,namun sebuah kereta melintas di hadapannya membuat jongin menghentikan langkahnya. Dia memutuskan untuk menunggu kereta itu melintas melewatinya.

Jongin membuang nafas berat. Dia kehilangan jejak kyungsoo. Dia menyebrang rel kereta dan berjalan ke arah tempat tadi kyungsoo duduk.

Jongin menemukan sebuah note yang terdapat di keranjang yang kyungsoo bawa. Lalu jongin memutuskan membawa note itu pulang.

...

_05 januari 2012_

_Seminggu lagi kontes menyanyi akan di mulai. Sebagai doa ulang tahun ku Aku harap di hari itu aku bisa lolos ke babak selanjutnya dan ayah bisa datang ke acara itu._

_08 januari 2012_

_Aku sudah meminta ayah datang ke kontes menyanyiku..tapi sepertinya ayah tidak bisa datang karena kontes menyanyiku bertepatan dengan waktu ayah bekerja __. Walau pun begitu, aku akan tetap berusaha dan membawa kabar bahagia untuk ayah ! hwaitting kyungsoo!_

_11 januari 2012_

_Sungguh, aku jadi gugup untuk acara besok. Aku merasa tidak enak hati. Tapi aku harus bersikap tenang agar bisa tampil dengan baik. Walau kemungkinan ayah tidak datang, aku harus tetap semangat. Jangan bersedih lagi kyungsoo. Kau harus bisa banggakan ayahmu !_

_12 januari 2012_

_Aku senang ! sangat senang __ ayah ku datang ke kontes menyanyiku dan memberiku kejutan ulang tahun. Aku juga lolos dengan hasil terbaik ! dan yah hanya menunggu beberapa bulan untuk mencapai babak final dan bisa bersekolah musik di luar negeri._

_Ayah berpesan dan dia sangat berharap jika aku nanti menang dan berangkat keluar negeri untuk sekolah disana,aku harus bisa hidup mandiri dari sekarang. Jujur saja, kalau itu terjadi aku tidak tega meninggalkan ayah sendiri. Tapi ayah tetap bersikeras agar aku belajar hidup mandiri dari sekarang walau aku tidak menang kontes itu juga. Aku tidak tau maksud ayah apa __ yang pasti apa yang ayah sampaikan padaku pasti itu semua untuk kebaikanku. Aku menyayangi ayah dari semua apapun yang ada di dunia ini_

_13 januari 2012_

_Tuhan ! aku mohon katakan padaku bahwa ini suatu kebohongan ! bangunkan aku kalau ini semua mimpi tuhan..._

_Bagaimana bisa kau mengambil ayahku tuhan... __ apa salahku ?! aku selalu baik dan tidak pernah jahat pada orang. Tapi kenapa kau mengambil orang yang sangat aku sayangi! Aku butuh ayahku tuhan... aku butuh dia ..._

_Kembalikan ayahku...kumohon.._

_Aku masih berharap ini mimpi dan besok aku bisa terbangun..._

_14 januari 2012_

_Ini bukan mimpi ... _

_Ini semua memang salahku ! kalau saja aku tidak eminta ayah untuk datang ke kontes menyanyiku mungkin beliau masih ada di sampingku __ aku bodoh karena membiarkannya bekerja pada malam hari.. sungguh aku memang anak bodoh. Maafkan aku ayah... maafkan aku..._

_15 januari 2012_

_Ayah maafkan aku ... _

_16 januari 2012_

_Maaafkan aku ayah _

_17 januari 2012_

_Maaf ayah...aku benar benar minta maaf _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_14 februari 2012_

_Selamat hari kasih sayang ! ayah datang lagi di mimpiku hari ini bersama seorang wanita yang kurasa itu ibuku dan ya satu orang yang aku tidak kenal __ mungkin akan lebih bahagia jika aku bersama mereka saat ini..._

_Ayah maafkan aku _

_._

_._

_._

_20 maret 2012_

_Ayah,ibu aku lolos dalam kontes menyanyi dan masuk ke babak final ! aku sangat senang ! dan akan lebih senang jika kalian berada disini bersama ku _

_Jujur aku sedih karena hanya aku yang merasakan kebahagian ini..._

_Maafkan aku..._

_1 april 2012_

_Ini sudah memasuki musim semi. Dulu aku sangat senang ketika musim semi datang. Tapi sejak ayah pergi semua musim bagai sama bagiku __ dingin..._

_12 april 2012_

_Sebulan lagi final kontes menyanyiku! Semoga aku bisa menjadi pemenang dan menjadi kebanggaan ayah _

_2 mei 2012_

_10 hari lagi ! semangat kyungsoo !_

Jongin menutup buku harian kyungsoo. Dia mengusap air matanya. Sungguh jongin bukanlah orang cengeng, tapi entah kenapa semua yang kyungsoo rasakan sepertinya dia juga bisa merasakan.

Semua yang di tulis kyungsoo di buku hariannya itu membuat jongin merasa benar-benar ikut terpukul. Jongin tau dia bukan siapa-siapa bagi kyungsoo. Dia juga tidak mengerti kenapa perasaan itu datang begitu saja. Sungguh jongin tidak mengerti.

_Seminggu lagi. Aku harus datang untuk menemui kyungsoo bagaimana pun juga._

...

Setelah mencari informasi tentang pelaksanaan kontes menyanyi kepada teman-temannya di sekolah, akhirnya usaha jongin selama tiga hari membuahkan hasil.

Jongin mendapat informasi dari jongdae -anak kelas sebelah yang ternyata salah satu peserta yang lolos ke babak final- kalau acara itu akan di laksanakan di sebuah hotel xxx.

Tentu untuk menonton kontes itu jongin harus bersusah payah mendapatkan tiket menonton. Baru saja akan membeli tiketnya ternyata tiket itu sudah habis. Setelah membujuk teman sekelasnya- baekhyun- dengan iming-iming membayar lebih tiket itu plus jatah traktiran ice cream selama sebulan akhirnya baekhyun setuju untuk menjualnya kembali kepada jongin. Itu juga jongin harus memaksa chanyeol yang notabenenya kekasih baekhyun untuk mengajak baekhyun kencan pada hari di langsungkannya kontes.

"akh! Terima kasih baekhyun." Teriak jongin sambil memeluk baekhyun.

"hey—jongin kau jangan mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan." Chanyeol protes karena kekasihya di peluk oleh jongin dan menarik baekhyun menjauh dari jongin setelah melepaskan pelukan jongin dari baekhyun-nya.

"ehehe maaf chanyeol." Cengiran jongin membuahkan lemparan kertas dari baekhyun.

"kau hampir tidak bisa membuatku bernafas bodoh !" kesal baekhyun.

Setelah itu jongin hanya terkekeh.

...

Jongin harus rela mengantri untuk mendapatkan tempat duduk paling depan di acara kontes menyanyi itu. Hari ini memang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu. Bagaimana pun juga dia harus menemui kyungsoo. Entah keinginan keras dari mana yang bisa membuat jongin bisa senekat ini pergi jauh-jauh dari rumahnya dan membolos sekolah. Hanya saja melihat betapa lemahnya namja mungil yang bernama kyungsoo yang bahkan dia tidak mengenalnya sama sekali membuat tekad jongin menjadi bulat untuk melancarkan aksinya, dia juga ingat pesan paman masinis yang mungkin saja itu arwah ayah kyungsoo-pikir jongin- menemuinya beberapa hari yang lalu saat dia sedang memperhatikan kyungsoo di stasiun itu. Jongin jadi bergidik ngeri.

Riuh tepuk tangan dari para penonton yang menyaksikan penampilan yang menurut jongin juga adalah penampilan terbaik dari semua peserta yang telah menampilkan bakatnya dalam menyanyi.

Jongin berani bersumpah demi dewa langit yang menciptakan manusia kalau suara kyungsoo itu suara yang paling indah yang pernah dia dengar selama hidupnya.

Dia di buat ternganga oleh penampilan spektakuler kyungsoo tadi diatas panggung, sungguh sangat sempurna. Bahkan suara temannya yang bernama baekhyun pun masih kalah kalau menurut jongin.

Jongin beranjak dari tempat duduknya saat ini dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke backstage untuk bertemu kyungsoo, ya walaupun harus dengan usaha keras karena tidak semudah itu untuk membujuk staff memperbolehkannya menemui kyungsoo.

"maaf paman, bisakah aku menemui salah satu peserta yang bernama kyungsoo?". Tanya jongin pada salah satu staff yang kebetulan lewat di depan pintu masuk tempatnya berdiri.

"maaf kau siapanya anak muda? Kau membolos sekolah ya ?"

Salah jongin jika sekarang paman itu mencurigainya. Jongin memang masih mengenakann seragam sekolahnya untuk menonton kontes ini. Dia tidak mungkin berangkat menggunakan baju sehari-hari karena ibunya pasti akan memarahinya karena tidak sekolah.

"uhm! Aku teman dari sekolahnya paman." Jawab jongin sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

Paman itu menatap curiga pada jongin yang di balas oleh pemuda berkulit tan itu dengan cengiran bodoh dan sesekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"baiklah. Kau tunggu disini aku akan memanggil kyungsoo." Jawab paman itu lalu berlalu masuk meninggalkan jongin di pintu masuk. Jongin menghela nafas.

...

Jongin merutuki kebodohannya saat ini. Ternyata tidak mudah untuk membohongi staff tadi. Jongin harus rela keluar dari hotel itu setelah acara seret-menyeret antara satpam-paman staff dan dirinya yang berusaha menerobos backstage.

Jongin berdiri di samping pintu masuk hotel dan menyenderkan punggungnya di dinding itu. Ini sudah tiga jam dia menunggu di luar. kakinya serasa akan copot karena berdiri terus disana. Dia tidak mau duduk nanti orang pikir dia adalah pengemis.

Hey tapi mana ada pengemis setampan jongin.

Orang-orang sudah berhamburan keluar yang berarti kemungkinan kalau acara itu telah selesai.

Jongin mengawasi setiap orang yang lewat di depannya, karena siapa tau saja kyungsoo juga keluar.

Tapi nihil kyungsoo tidak ada. Jongin menghela nafas. Dia masih harus menunggu.

"hey—jongin apa yang kau lakukan disini?". Tanya jongdae yang sukses membuyarkan lamunan jongin.

Jongin melihat pemuda berwajah kotak itu membawa sebuket bunga dan piala di kedua tangannya. Jongdae pasti menang- pikir jongin.

"kau menang jongdae ?" tanya jongin.

"ya seperti yang kau lihat. Walaupun aku harus merelakan posisi pertama pada orang lain. tapi aku sangat bangga aku bisa menang di posisi runner up." Jawab jongdae sambil tersenyum malu-malu. "dan oh apa yang kau lakukan disini? Acaranya sudah selesai jongin." Lanjut jongdae.

"aku ingin menemui kyungsoo salah satu peserta kontes menyanyi ini." Jawab jongin.

"oh—kyungsoo. Dia masih di dalam masih di wawancara. Perlu kau tahu, dia menang posisi pertama jongin!" seru jongdae.

Jongin hanya tersenyum menanggapi kata-kata jongdae. "terima kasih informasinya jongdae. Dan selamat atas kemenangan mu."

"ya juga. aku duluan ya."

Jongin melambaikan tangannya ke arah jongdae yang sudah berlalu meninggalkannya. Lalu dia kembali memperhatikan orang-orang yang keluar dari pintu masuk hotel itu.

...

"kau—namja yang di maksud paman staff tadi ya ?" tanya kyungsoo pada jongin.

Mereka sekarang duduk di sebuah caffe yang ada di hotel itu. Setelah usaha nya dalam menyeret kyungsoo untuk berbicara dengannya di caffe itu dan akhirnya kyungsoo menyetujuinya.

"ya—uhm maaf sebelumnya mungkin aku mengganggu waktumu. Namaku kim jongin. Kau bisa memanggilku jongin." Jawab jongin dan memperkenalkan dirinya sambil membungkukan kepalanya sopan.

"tidak apa-apa. Aku kyungsoo—do kyungsoo. Kau—ada perlu apa menemuiku?" tanya kyungsoo heran.

Jongin menatap mata bulat kyungsoo, jantung nya berdebar menatap mata bulat yang terlihat sangat polos itu. Namun dia bisa melihat dari tatapan kyungsoo yang amat sangat lembut itu,disana menyimpan kesedihan yang sangat mendalam.

"aku hanya ingin memberikan ini."

Jawab jongin sambil menyerahkan buku note kyungsoo yang sebelumnya dia temukan di keranjang tempo hari. Di bawah pohon ume stasiun kereta api...

Kyungsoo terpaku. Dia menatap manik mata jongin.

"bagaimana bisa kau—"

"aku menemukannya di keranjang yang kau bawa ke stasiun itu." Jawab jongin. "maaf sebelumnya aku membaca buku ini—karena aku pikir aku bisa menemukan alamatmu dan aku bisa mengantarkan buku ini."

Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya. Lalu dia beranjak dari kursi itu. Kyungsoo berkali-kali membungkukan badannya dan menggumamkan kata terima kasih pada jongin.

"tunggu—"

Cegah jongin saat dia melihat kyungsoo sudah beranjak meninggalkannya.

"ada perlu apa lagi?" tanya kyungsoo.

"uhm maaf—aku hanya—hanya ingin—" jongin lagi-lagi merutuki dirinya karena tidak bisa berkata-kata. "mau kah kau menjadi temanku—aku—aku hanya ingin kau bisa membagi semua yang kau rasakan. Aku tau bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang amat sangat kau cintai—tapi maukah kau membagi semua kesedihanmu denganku?"

Jongin menundukan kepalanya. Dia malu,sungguh malu. Bagaimana bisa dia meminta hal semacam ini pada kyungsoo yang baru mengenalnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan betapa bodohnya jongin,tidak bisakah dia berbasa-basi dulu. Mungkin kyungsoo akan menanggapnya orang aneh atau mungkin gila.

"um maaaf—apa maksudmu?" kyungsoo kebingungan.

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya menatap kyungsoo. "maaf aku sudah lancang. Lupakan semua omonganku tadi." Jawab jongin.

Jongin bergegas meninggalkan kyungsoo dan sebuah tarikan tangan menghentikannya.

"aku mau jadi teman-mu jongin." Jongin membelalakan matanya kaget mendengar ucapan kyungsoo.

_Mungkin pemuda ini yang di maksud ayah dari mimpiku kemarin malam._

...

Jongin pulang dengan senyum tak lepas dari bibirnya. Dia ingat cerita kyungsoo yang mengatakan bahwa beberapa hari yang lalu ayah kyungsoo selalu datang ke mimpinya dan selalu saja mengatakan bahwa akan ada seorang namja yang akan menjaga kyungsoo dengan baik, jadi tidak heran kalau kyungsoo menerima permintaan pertemanannya tadi. Kyungsoo yakin jongin lah yang dimaksud ayahnya.

Tapi jongin juga harus rela karena sebulan lagi kyungsoo akan pergi keluar negeri untuk melanjutkan study di sekolah music-hadiah dari kontes menyanyinya. Dia berjanji akan terus menjaga kyungsoo walaupun mungkin kyungsoo harus jauh darinya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan namja mungil itu menangis lagi dan merasakan setiap kesedihannya seorang diri saja. Jongin pasti akan selalu siap untuk berbagi kesedihan dengan kyungsoo.

_Sebulan kemudian..._

Bandara incheon hari itu sangat ramai sekali. Mungkin banyak orang yang akan berpergian keluar negeri untuk liburan mereka.

Jongin berlari menyusuri kerumunan yang menghalanginya. Matanya dia edarkan ke seluruh penjuru bandara sore itu. Dia mencari dimana kyungsoo berada.

Nafasnya memburu setelah dia berdiri dan menemukan sosok kyungsoo yang sedari tadi ia cari.

"hyung—" panggil jongin.

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara yang memanggilnya tadi. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat pemuda tan itu membungkukan badannya dan menopang tangan di lututnya sambil menghirup oksigen.

"—maaf aku telat." Lanjut jongin.

Kyungsoo berdiri. Lalu memeluk jongin. "tidak apa-apa jongin." Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap surai hitam jongin dengan lembut.

_Pesawat jurusan New York Amerika akan segera berangkat 10 menit lagi. Harap bagi para penumpang yang masih di luar segera memasuki pesawat._

"kurasa pesawatku sebentar lagi akan berangkat jongin. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jangan lupa untuk mengirimiku email. " Ucap kyungsoo sambil tetap mengelus rambut jongin. Jongin menatapnya denga tatapan sendu.

"jaga dirimu juga kyungsoo hyung—" ucap jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum membalas ucapan jongin. Dia membalikan badannya dan menyeret kopernya menjauhi jongin.

Jongin yang melihat kyungsoo menjauh lalu bergegas menarik tangan kyungsoo dan membalikan tubuh mungil kyungsoo.

CUP

"aku menyukai-mu hyung—tunggu aku disana. Aku akan menyusulmu."

Ucap jongin setelah mengecup bibir kissable milik kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memerah dibuatnya. Dia menatap manik mata jongin dan mengecup balik bibir jongin.

CUP

"aku akan menunggumu jongin—aku— aku juga menyukaimu" Ucapnya.

Jongin tersenyum mendengar ucapan kyungsoo. Setelah itu Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya lagi menjauhi jongin dan sesekali melambaikan tangannya.

"selamat tinggal hyung—tunggu aku ya" teriak jongin sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Jongin tersenyum dan matanya masih tetap melihat punggung namja mungil itu menjauhinya.

_Tunggu aku kyungsoo hyung—aku pasti akan menyusulmu._

**END...**

A/N : gimana ? ff nya pasti mengecewakan ya ? maaf ya soalnya ga konsen pas bikin ff ini karena ide nya ngilang di tengah jalan gara-gara sempet down makasih ya udah mau baca. Di tunggu kritik dan saran kalau ff ini masih banyak kekurangannya. Mohon maaf yaaa~ dan kalau banyak yang minta sequel ditunggu aja requestnya ehehe. Udah ya sekali lagi makasih udah mau mampir di ff abal punya author labil ini!

Byee~


End file.
